1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closer for a refrigerator, and more particularly to a spring loaded door closer which provides a continuous bias force on the door during opening and closing of the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerators which are used in the home have over the years become larger in order to accommodate a greater variety of products and services. In order to provide increased space within the refrigerator, the doors are now provided with storage shelves, water and ice dispensing systems and in some instances even the electronic control systems are housed in the doors. The doors have therefore not only become heavier but wider in order to accommodate these various devices.
In the door closers presently available, the common type of system utilizes a detent type arrangement wherein the door when fully opened is locked in the open position and when released from the detent must be pushed toward the closed position before the spring system comes into play. Often times the door will be moved over the detent but not closed far enough for the spring loaded closer to fully close the door.